Talk:Terra Prime (episode)
Protected This episode has not aired yet. To avoid plot spoilers, the page has been protected from edits. Any relevant production information you think should b in the episode can be added to this talk page for later inclusion. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk PNA Explanation The summary is not written very well, and is excluding many details. --Shran 12:56, 1 Jul 2005 (UTC) Background Information * This episode originally aired on the same night as the series finally ---- Perhaps this should be retitled Terra Prime (episode)? Tyrant 21:57, 7 May 2005 (UTC)Tyrant :Agreed --Gvsualan 06:07, 8 May 2005 (UTC) TripGyver? Trip in detention, in combination with that background music - seems like a reference to MacGyver to me... What do you think? :I think the writers actually noted in the DVD's commentary that the scene was either a reference to MacGyver or reminded them of MacGyver – I can't recall which at the moment, though. --From Andoria with Love 06:01, 16 December 2006 (UTC) Defdump Fully agreed. The second Trip started putting the different things together along with the background music, I youtube'd MacGyver theme song and then google'd the relation. ***Just wondering???*** I've been wondering what exactly the "Prime" means in all the planets' names? There is no article on this so I don't know if anyone knows ... *Just a random little person wondering :) * ~T'Vral *Greetings! Just as a note, Terra Prime is actually a name of a Human organization and not a planet. ;) Also, this has been discussed many times and the only thing that can be created is speculation, hence why we don't have anything about it here. For more information check out this forum topic: Forum:What makes a planet considered "Prime"?. Enjoy! - V. Adm. Enzo Aquarius 03:13, 12 April 2007 (UTC) *To answer the original question, prime is often use in science to mean "first". So in the context of this episode, it is almost certain that Terra Prime means Earth First (Our Needs before all). Line of Sight Ok good episode, but two point. One. What are the odds of a fixed position on Mars (the Array) and a fixed position on Earth (San Francisco) lining up so well at that exact point? What if the Sun Was in the way. the planets don't circle it in a straight line. Two. Phasers have a minimum range, not sure the exact figure. The array is capable of firing a beam that still would have enough power to be considered a threat. Why not use the same engineering behind that the array to design a weapon? And before someone points it out, i know it all speculation so don't point it out :About the odds: celestial mechanic is not random. At the precise date this episode was set, it seem that that a) Mars, b) the Earth-Moon couple and c) the Sun were set in favorable triangle. It's just like the odd of your in-laws showing unannounced the day of the superbowl: it's seem's highly improbable until it become a distinct posibility (Ding-Dong:-) :About the verteron/phaser, it's possible that it require too much energy, plus it takes 2 minutes to charge. But if you remember correctly, Paxton did fire on the Enterprise at 2% of the possible power, and Reed said that they could have been vaporized. Incorrect lighting of Mars I just watched the episode tonight and I noticed an error. Comet tails point away from the sun, but in this case, it is pointing away from a gibbous phase of Mars. To be correct, the planet should appear almost completely dark, perhaps with a lit northern polar region (assuming that in January 2155, northern Mars is indeed in summertime). Gcapp1959 06:17, 24 May 2008 (UTC) I have now done a crude estimate of what should be. Around March 12, 2155, the southern winter solstice will take place, so the northern summer solstice would happen. Therefore, most of Mars' north polar region should be lit at all times. Gcapp1959 07:02, 24 May 2008 (UTC) Another point: Paxton has now contaminated Mars with lunar dust. All six Apollo missions that landed found an issue with lunar dust clinging to everything they brought from Earth, so there should be plenty of lunar dust sticking to Paxton's mining complex. I doubt that the "medium" that "conveys sound in space" would have "blown" it off! Gcapp1959 22:50, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :Something tells me that a xenophobic terrorist willing to kill hundreds, if not thousands, of sentients (including humans) probably doesn't care about a little dust. :In addition, the entire Martian environment is already being changed (or "contaminated") by terraforming. --OuroborosCobra talk 22:55, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Removed comments Removed the following: Nitpick- * Phlox makes a mistake by assuming at first Vulcan and Human DNA are not compatible. In the Episode he had already witnessed they were indeed compatible as he met the offspring of Trip and T'Pol, Captain Lorian. However, the mistake was understandable, as Phlox later discovered that flaws in the cloning procedure used to create the offpsring, Elizabeth, were the problem rather than some inherent obstacle to Vulcan/Human reproduction. Speculation- * Ambassador Thoris is most likely named after Dejah Thoris, a princess of Mars from Edgar Rice Burroughs's series of Martian novels. Speculation- * The scene in which Trip Tucker escapes from solitary confinement bears more than a passing resemblence to the various escape scenes of the television series MacGyver. Not relevant to this page- * Mars is the 32nd planet that Malcolm Reed has set foot on and 248th planet that Phlox has visited.--31dot 22:56, 19 August 2008 (UTC) The point of the hybrid baby? I still don't get why the baby was created. Were they going to kill it as a public demonstration? Anyone have any idea? Also, everyone on the ship should have already known the hybrid is possible. Tpol and Tucker counterparts on the Enterprise that went back in time had a child. :The baby was to be used in the video we saw it in, to anger the people of the Earth. In the future please ask questions not having to do with changing the article at the Reference Desk.--31dot 21:35, December 1, 2011 (UTC)